Render Unto Caesar
|Season = 5 |Antagonist = Julius Caesar, Kernunnos |Setting = Eire |In-Universe Date = Year 3 |Production # = V0706 |Filming Dates = 11 June to 22 June 1998 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = Gene O'Neill, Noreen Tobin |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = John Laing |Order in Series = 86 of 111 |Order in Season = 5 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 183 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Genies and Grecians and Geeks, Oh My" |Next Episode in Series = "Norse By Norsevest" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Winner Take All" |Next Episode in Franchise = "A Good Day" |title cap image = }} Julius Caesar arrives in Eire to try to take over, but Hercules and the Celts successfully drive them back, meanwhile Hercules has deal with Morrigan and her little issue with druids vs gods. Summary Hercules has taken care of Morrigan and kept her alive, while the Celts demand to execute her. Hercules tells them that she is a Druid now and they cannot kill her. A Celt says some warships are coming their way and think Morrigan has something to do with it, but Hercules identifies them as Julius Caesar's ships by the S.P.Q.R. flag. Mabon tells Hercules that it is his job to reform Morrigan and help her save her now-mortal heart. Hercules learns that she gets her power by drinking the blood of the god Kernunnos. Morrigan wakes up and is extremely hostile as before, especially since Hercules is helping her. She says that being half mortal makes her weak and that everybody has evil in them. Hercules breaks up a big brawl. One of the Celts leaders, Conner, goes to Caesar's ship and gives him gold to make him turn his fleet around. Caesar says that he will not turn around and offers Conner 10 chests of gold if he would betray his people. Caesar wants all of Eire to join Rome and also wants Conner to deliver them a message. Morrigan tries to get some of Kernunnos' blood, but he shows up and tells her to "offer her services" to Caesar. She finds Hercules "drawing a line in the sand" and he finds that she is shaking and sweating from lack of Kernunnos' blood. They find Conner washed up onto shore, dead, and a nearby village burnt down. So the villagers do not get even more pained having to see her, Hercules tells Morrigan to stay back while he helps the Celts make a plan to defeat Caesar. He wants 20 of the best men for starters, tunnels dug underground, and weapons to be stored in the sacked village--doubting Caesar would suspect a place he has already sacked. Caesar's first ship gets stuck in spikes under the water right after Caesar's scribe predicted a fast victory. While watching from shore, Hercules and Celts celebrate a short victory of their first plan, when Morrigan shows up. They try to kill her but Hercules talks them out of it. Hercules tells Morrigan that he noticed her face showed sadness while she was watching people with their dead children at the destroyed village, but she did not say anything. Her shaking has stopped and he tells her that she is becoming more mortal than she would like to admit. Morrigan visits Caesar's camp and tells him that their leader is Hercules and also tells him of Hercules' plan. The Roman soldiers come but fall into yet another trap...where the tunnels are, there is also oil and suddenly a fire-arrow is shot and blasts most of the soldiers, the rest are ambushed by the Celts led by Hercules. Morrigan tries to get blood, but Hercules knocks it all away just as she gets it, he tells her he knew that he could count on her to betray them. She is in denial that she is changing to the good side. Hercules finds out that she has to obey Kernunnos because he and Morrigan have a child named Brigit that he is keeping from her so he can use her to do his dirty work. Morrigan asks Hercules if he now understands why she must obey him, Hercules does. Hercules tells Morrigan that she has to learn how to use the gift that the Druids have given her if she wants to be reunited with her daughter. Morrigan finds Brigid and she recognizes her mommy after she sings to her. Kernunnos shows up and offers her blood, but she refuses. When he gives the goblet to Brigid, Morrigan freaks and throws the goblet away. He vanishes with the child after he tells Morrigan that she still has time to decide if she wants to join him or not. He wants the previous "evil" reckless Morrigan again. Hercules and Morrigan wait and Morrigan says that good and evil are in everyone, it is just depending on which side you decide to nurture. They watch Roman fighters kill Celts that are already dead. When the Romans figure out that they were already dead, the living Celts, along with Hercules and Morrigan, fight the Romans, during the fight Morrigan sees Kernunnos and Brigid watching from a cliff and Morrigan climbs up after them. Caesar is told that their 2nd legion was all killed, so he panics and demands to be taken to his ship. Morrigan wants to take her daughter and leave, but then Kernunnos throws Brigit off the cliff. Morrigan jumps off after her and catches a vine, but misses the child. Hercules sees the child falling and speed runs to catch her. He then speed climbs the cliff and fights the Kernunnos. Hercules is about to kill him, but Morrigan stops him. She then kills him when he tries to attack again. Mabon appears, telling her that she has fulfilled her Justice duty and is now truly one of them. She assure him that she will not let them down Caesar retreats and has his guards throw his scribe overboard because the scribe wanted to tell Rome the truth and Caesar wanted Rome to never know about his defeat. Hercules receives traditional clothes of a Celtic leader. Morrigan wishes she had seen more of her daughter's life, but Hercules says it is never too late--Brigit needs a mother. He suggests Morrigan that she can make the land a better place for her daughter to grow up in. Disclaimer : No Scribes intent on writing the truth and nothing but the truth were harmed during the production of this motion picture. Background Information Behind the Scenes * Hercules and Caesar never come face-to-face, though both know the other by reputation. * Michael Hurst does not appear in this episode. * This episode premiered the same night as the XWP episode, "A Good Day", which also featured Caesar in a prominent role. Although some episodes airing the same night have a tight continuity, these don't, as that episode features Caesar in Greece, on the exact opposite side of Europe from Eire. * Historically, the Romans never tried to conquer Eire (or as they called it, Hibernia). They took over most of Britannia, but ultimately left what would eventually become Scotland and Ireland alone, as Britannia was costly enough. Caesar himself only briefly invaded Britannia to resolve a local dispute; a full-scale invasion wasn't completed until the time of Claudius, Caligula's successor. Key Events *Only appearance of Julius Caesar on . *Death and final appearance of Kernunnos. *Morrigan embraces good. Links and References Guest Stars * Tamara Gorski as Morrigan * Karl Urban as Julius Caesar * Nicko Vella as Mabon * Stuart Devenie as Kernunnos Other Cast * Alistair Browning as Bronagh * Grant Boucher as Publius * Willy de Wit as Hirtius * Norman Fairley as Angus * Liam Vincent as Connor * Alex Moffat as Niall * Daniel Hennessay as Libinius * Benedicta Joseph as Brigid * Anthony Jones as Centurion People * Morrigan * Kernunnos * Druids * Julius Caesar Places * Eire Season Navigation de:Cäsar vor Irland, Teil 2 Category:Episodes not set in Greece Category:HTLJ Season 5 episodes